Telaraña
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Historia no recomendada para público sensible, desde ya digo que si se impresionan con facilidad deberían evitar leerla, entren bajo su propio riesgo.


**Antes de nada un poco de spam, actualice Crisis en dos Tierras, leanlo hay un demonio interdimensional, jajajaja, próximamente Asociación de Protección Global.**

 **Muy bien, esta calificado con T pero la verdad es que debería ser M aunque por motivo de Halloween lo dejo así pues siendo terror en esta fecha deben poder leerlo cuantos puedan, aviso de ante mano aunque ya lo hice afuera, esto es pura crueldad explícita, no recomiendo leer si son sensibles, es más no lo recomiendo en lo absoluto, la crudeza y descripción detallada de la depravación podría ser demasiada, si no se creen capaces deben salir.**

 **Saben que yo no ando con juegos, si quieren retirarse es su ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD.**

 **TELARAÑA**

La noche en pleno apogeo cubre con un manto de oscuridad absoluta, las estrellas no se asomaban en su negro firmamento y la luna menguante fue tapada por gruesas nubes, en las calles unas maltrechas lámparas daban su insignificante luz, el suelo humedecido por la ligera lluvia que había caído reflejaba la anémica luz amarilla, ya era muy tarde.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- gruñe una joven mujer de cabellos morados, sentada en un sillón marrón esperaba a la mujer que le robaba el sueño últimamente, pero se había atrasado y todos sus planes se fueron al caño -Es una estúpida, pensé en este día por meses, ¿me ha plantado acaso?- esta idea la puso furibunda, con las luces de la casa completamente apagadas camina hasta la mesa donde había colocado un arreglo floral que ella misma hizo, frunce el ceño y retiene sus ganas de destruir las flores, había trabajado demasiado preparando los detalles de aquella noche tan especial.

En la oscuridad camina hasta la habitación de la musa que agobia su corazón, no tenía la intención de encender ninguna luz, se suponía era una sorpresa pero para su pesar fue ella la pillada desprevenida pues no llegaba, desde hace un par de meses tenía las llaves de la casa aunque vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, mira la cama de la chica, recuerdos regresan a su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio iba en el metro, no había donde sentarse, era invierno y hacía frío, la chica parecía temblar a pesar de su grueso abrigo y bufanda, sus trenzas y lentes la hacían adorable, casi sin pensarlo le cedió su puesto, le dijo gracias con una sonrisa y del mismo modo le dijo su nombre, Shiena, desde aquel día no hubo nombre más bello para ella, y no paso día sin que ocupara sus pensamientos en ella, desde entonces se aseguró de siempre tomar el metro al mismo tiempo con ella para poder conocerla.

-A pesar de todo lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer por ti, parece que tú no lo aprecias- murmulla melancólica –Si no estás aquí debes estar fuera, traicionando mis sentimientos, perra- gruñe apretando los puños, maldice en su interior a su corazón, no era la primera vez que se enamoraba perdidamente y se ilusionaba sin saber a ciencia cierta si era completamente correspondida, las pocas veces que sí lo era había sido posesiva y efusiva y no logró obtener todo lo que quiso de ellas por su propia emoción, pero ya aprendió a corregir ese comportamiento suyo, ahora era calmada y apasionada, todo debería haber salido bien ahora, pero no contó con que realmente no conocía a la chica de la que se enamoró –Un momento, no hay que pensar mal, la lluvia debió retrasarla, o quizás fue donde sus padres, puede que se mi culpa por no ultimar ningún detalle- se replantea, rápidamente desecha cualquiera de esas hipótesis, lloviera o nevara Shiena no perdía su tren, y sus padres estaban de viaje en Hawái, recordó una conversación que había escuchado de ella por celular con sus progenitores hace unos días y escuchó que dijo "Nos vemos en una semana, que disfruten de sus vacaciones, aloha".

Aprieta la mandíbula pues solo había una posibilidad que se ajustaba a las circunstancias, se encontraba en estos momentos con alguien más, compartiendo los besos que debían pertenecerle solo a ella, dando el calor de su cuerpo, no lo dudaba más eso era lo que ocurría –Todo mi esfuerzo y lo botarás a la basura, pero ya es muy tarde Shiena, tendrás que confrontar tus errores hoy o el día que sea- murmulla, no quería gritar aunque lo deseaba, nadie sabía que estaba ahí y si hacía mucho ruido los vecinos pensarían que hay un ladrón en la casa y llamarían a la policía.

Era tarde en verdad, la alarma sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 23H45 cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, furtivamente se acerca a la ventana y corrobora su idea, la ve bajar del auto rojo muy sonriente, se inclina a la ventana y se besa con la conductora, no pudo ver bien a la infeliz que pretendía robarse a su amada, solo percibió un cabello rojizo, su alma ardía en furia al ver lo alegre que estaba su chica hablando con esa desconocida, las vio despedirse con un beso, lo cual la enervó mucho más, la castaña se dirige a la entrada, la pelimorada decide esconderse, no iba a encararla desde un principio era una sorpresa después de todo.

La chica entra con celular en mano y un bolso en su brazo se detiene en el dintel de la puerta, se dedica a hablar -No lo vas a creer Suzu, fue increíble esta noche, lo malo es que alguien cortó las rosas de mi jardín, como odio a los que no respetan la propiedad privada, estoy segura fue algún vecino, bueno te escucho somnolienta, ¿te hablo mañana?- dice mientras se quita sus zapatos y se coloca las pantuflas -Bien mañana te hablo, descansa- sin encender la luz se dirigió a la cocina, ya conocía perfectamente su casa como para tropezar con algo.

Va al refrigerador, deja su celular sobre la encimera y toma una bebida energizante, era tarde pero tenía planeado terminar el séptimo capítulo del libro que escribía, cierra la puerta y va hacia el interruptor para darse luz pues siempre escribía en la sala, al tener luz se percató de que sus cortinas estaban cerradas, lo cual le extrañó mucho pues no recordaba haberlas dejado así pero lo dejó pasar, no era la primera vez que ocurría, de pronto se dio cuenta del arreglo floral en la mesa, eran las rosas de su jardín -¿Qué?- un escalofrío recorría su espalda, no estaba sola y lo sabía.

-Hola te había estado esperando, ¿por qué tardaste?- dice la pelimorada saliendo de entre el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Shiena se sobresalta dirigiendo su mirada al origen de la voz, la chica tenía ambas manos tras la espalda -Tú eres la chica del metro, Otoya, ¿verdad?- dice algo nerviosa, no comprendía que pasaba, pero ya tenía su mano dentro del bolso sujetando su spray de pimienta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que quiero hacer por ti- indica muy sonriente.

-¿Qué?- pronuncia temblando estaba a punto de sacar su spray.

-Quiero preservar tu belleza ahora que brillas- indica al lanzarse contra ella, Shiena saca su spray pero la pelimorada lo desvía, y con su otra mano le rocía un aerosol anestésico que le entró en toda la boca amortiguando sus cuerdas vocales y provocándole pánico, lo que la dejó prácticamente indefensa e incapaz de gritar, su cuerpo entró en un estado de somnolencia y fue rociada con más de esa sustancia hasta que finalmente se desplomó -Ahora nos vamos a divertir como nunca linda- ríe Takechi con sus mejillas enrojecidas su cuerpo era víctima de la adrenalina y excitación, tendió su telaraña y su presa cayó solo debía devorarla ahora.

Sus trampas nunca fallaban, eso la deprimía a veces pues ya no veía a todos sus amores pero se consolaba con sus imágenes inmortalizadas en el momento más glorioso de su existencia cuando su belleza era insuperable, para ella esas hermosas flores debían ser cortadas antes de empezar a marchitarse.

Con una sonrisa libidinosa observa a su presa, lentamente la desviste, empieza con sus lentes que coloca a un costado, abre la casaca marrón revelando la silueta de la chica, usaba una blusa negra ceñida a su figura la cual también quitó desvelando un busto moderado, piel clara y suave, Otoya no pudo evitar tocarse mientras le quitaba el resto de prendas, al llegar a las bragas hundió su nariz en ellas percibiendo ese aroma tan sublime para ella, la quitó con suma delicadeza maravillándose con la forma de su intimidad, no se pudo resistir paso la lengua por la vulva enloqueciendo sus sentidos -¡Sugoi!- se relame acariciando sus senos, se detuvo pues debía prepararla antes de que le pasara el efecto del sedante, tomó su cámara y realizó varias fotografías en poses sugerentes, una vez concluyó prosiguió con el resto del ritual, se guardó las bragas en su bolso y mechón de cabello.

Para esta noche usó los propios objetos de la chica para sujetarla bien mientras hacía su obra, encontró muchos cables con los que la amarró de pies y manos, también lo hizo con los muslos para evitar forcejeos pues aunque su víctima era femenina estaba lejos de ser indefensa, iba al gimnasio y a un campo de tiro, estudiaba medicina forense y se preparaba para arduamente para su futuro, tuvo muchos meses para enterarse de todo, sus gustos, su casa, sus amigos, la rutina y donde guardaba las llaves por si se perdían las suyas, ocultas debajo de una maceta en el patio trasero, mucho trabajo de investigación para disfrutar de una sola noche.

Llena de emoción colocó el cuerpo desnudo sobre un mantel que estaba sobre un plástico para su comodidad, la chica pronto despertaría y todo daría inicio -La araña su red tendió, y la mosca sola se envolvió- tararea muy sonriente, de su maleta extrae unas tijeras afiladas, bisturís y cuchillos -Los colmillos en su presa hundió, cuando el veneno entró el insecto tembló- Shiena abría lentamente los ojos -Oh perfecto, sonríe- dice al tomar una foto, el equipo de música estaba encendido, no demasiado alto pues la chica estaba amordazada y no gritaría pero era posible que escucharan los gemidos y lloriqueos.

Otoya al ver que su musa despertaría empezó a quitarse la ropa, una vez desnuda acercó sus herramientas en un bolso de cuero negro -Bien linda, ¿cómo empezamos? ¿Cortes o Sexo?

Shiena mareada intenta discernir lo que escucha y ve, sentía frío y escozor por todo su cuerpo, recobró el sentido lo cual fue horrible, atada, amordazada y desnuda, el pavor que produce estar indefensa la puso a llorar al instante mientras inútilmente se sacudía tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras.

-Uh, estás muy activa, podría ser un problema- profiere Otoya con su mirada brillando impaciente, degustando lo que vendría, saboreando la presa que tenía en entre sus redes, cogió una jeringa del bolso e inyectó una cantidad de sedante suficiente para mantenerla medio dormida y que sintiera todo.

La impotencia de la pobre chica no hizo más que aumentar al verse incapaz de usar toda su fuerza para defenderse, y esa mirada hambrienta de la pelimorada la estremecía haciéndola desear un rápido final pues sabía que este depredador buscaba su muerte y alimentarse de ella.

-Me fascinaste desde el primer día, fantaseaba con mis dedos tocando tu piel- profiere la pelimorada deslizando sus falanges por las piernas -Tu piel es tan suave, y tu flor llena de color me enloquece- clama metiendo sus dedos en la entrepierna, la chica gime horrorizada al sentir como esos dedos se movían, las lágrimas fluyeron, la impotencia era absurda y el ultraje vil, sin poder hacer esfuerzo alguno solo pudo llorar mientras esas frías manos hurgaban por su cuerpo -Bien, hagamos que sea divertido para mí, jijiji.

Con una daga afilada creó un gran corte en ambas piernas, la sangre brotó y el quejido de la chica casi sobrepasó el ruido de la música, se retorció en dolor, entonces una punzada aberrante la destrozó colocando su cuerpo en shock –Uy lo siento, pero te mueves demasiado 3- dice la pelimorada apretando el agujón que había clavado en el vientre de la chica, se agacha y lame la sangre y se la unta en las manos para esparcirla por su cuerpo, sobando sus senos con el tibio líquido carmesí -¡Ummmh! ¡OOOHH! ¡Sugoi!

El dolor fue abismal, la herida le arrancó el aire, el daño le produjo una sensación horrible que solo crecía con cada segundo, su mirada aterrada observó como la loca que la tenía sometida cogió de nuevo la daga y le realizo dos cortes más en las caderas y otras más en el abdomen, le era ya imposible soportar pero el alivio del desmayo no llegó, tuvo que sufrir cada corte cada lamida que repasaba la herida agrandándola y provocando un ardor espantoso, de pronto fue volteada provocando que el agujón se clavara aún más, el mantel estaba ya lleno de sangre, sintió algo grueso y áspero entrando en su vagina, el pavor no podía ser descrito, toda esperanza abandonó su cuerpo, el humillante atropello provocó más llanto y desesperación, más cortadas fueron creadas en su espalda, y brazos mientras era penetrada con algún objeto fálico.

-¡MMMMMHHH! ¡Kemochi! Eres increíble!- clama la terrible mujer que sin una pizca de compasión o remordimiento usaba un consolador con correa para mancillar el pudor de su presa al mismo tiempo que la cortaba, recogía la sangre con sus manos y la expandía mientras sonreía extasiada -¡UUhhh! ¡Sugoi! ¡AAAAAAAH!- Otoya sintió el placer recorrer sus músculos, se tendió sobre su víctima y jalándole el cabello la miró a los ojos, estaba devastada y con una sardónica sonrisa lamió sus lágrimas y la besó en la mejilla –Ha sido divertido, pero debemos continuar- la volteó de nuevo.

Shiena tenía su cuerpo y espíritu destrozado, ya no quería nada más que morir, ella sabía que si sobrevivía el trauma la acabaría tarde o temprano, no podría con todo ese dolor, solo sollozaba deseando un fin, la pelimorada de un tirón extrajo el agujón, y lo hundió por debajo del busto entre las costillas atravesando el corazón, el dolor fue colosal, su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse antes de percatarse todo se volvía oscuro y ya no sintió nada más.

-Fue delicioso- pronuncia pasando sus manos por su cabello llenándolo con sangre, su cara estaba toda ensangrentada y no podía evitar lamerse los labios con ese líquido salino, extrajo el objeto del pecho, una gran cantidad de líquido espeso brotó, frotó sus senos en el cuerpo llenándose de ese color escarlata, desató la mordaza y besó a los restos de su amante –Amor, te extrañaré.

La pelimorada se levantó, se quitó su strapon y procedió a desatar el cuerpo, ya no necesitaba preocuparse porque luchara –Jejejeje- tomó una toalla limpia que tenía al alcance se limpió la sangre excesiva de su cuerpo, no quería que se regara por todo el piso, tendría más que limpiar cuando terminara, envolvió la daga y el agujón en esa toalla, se puso unas pantuflas, se ayudó del plástico para arrastrar el cuerpo y mantel hasta la bañera la cual ya había llenado antes de que la chica llegara a la casa, levantó el cuerpo con cuidado, lo arrojó al agua, tomó unos jabones y se metió también –Debes estar limpia, viene una nueva sesión de fotos- sus manos repasan el cuerpo limpiando las heridas y mientras lo hacía nunca perdió la sonrisa, salió de la bañera y fue desnuda hasta la cocina por una funda de basura, regresó al baño y con cuidado metió el plástico y mantel ensangrentado dentro, sacó el cuerpo y cargándolo en brazos lo llevó hasta la habitación, la colocó en una postura sugestiva, sacó más fotos –Uy me encanta esa mirada, es tan…fría, jejejeje- al final dejó el cuerpo ahí, limpió sus utensilios y los volvió a colocar en su bolso, arrojó la toalla a la funda de basura con el plástico, se vistió, regó blanqueador por el baño, cocina y sala, trapeó el piso con cuidado de no dejar nada de manchas de sangre, no le preocupaba las huellas pues mientras no se sospechara de ella nunca podrían ligarla a la escena, y como tan solo habló con la chica unas tres veces en seis meses estaba más que segura que nadie sabía de ella, lo más probable sería que culparan a la pobre desgraciada que fue a dejar a Shiena a su casa, pues fue la última persona con la que la vio en vida, pensar en ello la hizo reír, apagó la música, de la cocina tomó una botella de combustible líquido de esos para encender parrillas y unos cerillos, recogió la funda de basura, apagó la luz, salió por la puerta trasera, colocó la funda en un bote de basura, regó el aceite, dejó la botella dentro, sacó el celular de la chica y marcó al 911 –Buenas noches, soy Shiena Kenmochi, vivo en el 25-32 de la calle Yukiko Harashi, alguien está tratando de entrar en mi casa vengan rápido por favor- cuelga de inmediato y arroja el objeto dentro del bote y le prendió fuego.

Se retiró sin prisa, caminó por la oscuridad de la calle sonriendo y tarareando mientras cargaba su bolso, anduvo por seis cuadras hasta que llegó a su auto, entró y colocó el bolso en el asiento del acompañante, una patrulla apareció dirigiéndose a la casa, Otoya tomó las bragas del bolso y aspiró el aroma –En serio te voy a extrañar- metió las bragas en su entrepierna, su excitación la hizo mojarse -¡UUhm! Tú y yo seguiremos cuando llegue a casa- ríe viendo la cámara dentro de su bolso, y llena de satisfacción arrancó el auto, sus fantasías seguían sin ser saciadas, así que debía buscar a alguien más y entre más pronto mejor, su acecho tendría que iniciar de nuevo cuando saliera el sol y acabaría cuando una vida fuera extinguida en el más horrible dolor.

 **Por favor no denunciar que entre todas mis historias esta es la más realista, jajajaja, ouh, cuanta maldad hay en mí, ya me di miedo, bueno recomendaciones para no ser víctima de este tipo de personas, no tener hábitos, siempre cambiar el camino que te lleva a casa, siempre estar comunicado y sospechar de personas desconocidas que últimamente se aparezcan mucho en sus rutas, de ahí que sean víctimas de un conocido estas sugerencias pues ya no servirán de nada la verdad, pero tengan cuidado y recuerden que la verdad es tan terrorífica como la ficción, les deseo buenas noches, me despido camaradas.**

 **Oh, se me olvida hay una historia ya escrita llamada Alpha y Omega, la verdad no la he leído pero debe ser similar por el sumario que leí, así que cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia, tal vez la lea pero a veces me da mucha pereza leer historias en inglés, bueno ahora sí chao, chao.**


End file.
